Tell Me
by chicken vulpes vulpes
Summary: "Katakan" pinta Azuma, membuat pemuda bersurai hitam itu menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam untuk mengatakan 1 kalimat yang hanya ia tujukan untuk seseorang yang berada di hadapannya kini.


Tell Me

Disclaimer : Kiichi Hotta

Warning (s) : Shounen-ai, BL, OOC, AU, Typo(s), dll.

Musim panas adalah sebuah musim dimana hari-harimu akan terbakar oleh sengatan cahaya matahari, keringat dari badanmu akan bercucuran keluar, kolam renang dan pantai akan dipenuhi oleh pengunjung, dan jangan lupa tingkat kemalasanmu akan meningkat menjadi berkali-kali lipat. Setidaknya itulah musim panas bagi seorang Azuma Kouchi.

Guru muda yang mengajar di Homare High School itu tidaklah membenci musim panas, hanya saja ia tak terlalu suka dengan musim itu karena membuatnya menjadi malas mengajar.

"Haa-aah…" helaan nafas keluar dari belah bibirnya, ia alihkan pandangannya menuju langit biru yang terlihat dari jendela kelas tempat ia mengajar kini. Kembali ia bawa punggung tangannya untuk mengusap peluh yang mengalir di dahinya membuat poni abu-abunya menjadi basah.

Suara bel pertanda berakhirnya kegiatan di Homare High School membuat pria yang akrab dipanggil Azuma-sensei itu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali menuju para siswa yang dengan riang membereskan barang-barang mereka.

Guru muda itu mendesah lega, setidaknya ia sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya mengajar pada hari ini. Ia rapikan buku-buku yang ia bawa, lalu berdehem membuat para siswa kembali berkonsentrasi menatapnya.

"Tugas yang tadi kalian lanjutkan di rumah, di tambah dengan halaman selanjutnya." Ucapnya membuat erangan protes mengalir dari setiap siswa, pria bersurai abu-abu itu hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi semua protes itu "Baiklah, selamat siang." Pamitnya lalu segera beranjak keluar dari kelas tersebut.

. . .

Azuma merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil kunci apartemennya dengan sebelah tangan, sedangkan tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk mambawa tas kerjanya, setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, dengan cepat ia gunakan kunci itu untuk membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Tadaima…" ucapnya pelan seraya melangkah masuk ke dalam, guru muda itu membungkukkan badan untuk meraih sepatunya dan meletakkannya ke rak yang berada di samping pintu masuk.

"Ah, Okaeri Ko-chan."

Azuma menolehkan wajahnya saat sebuah suara menyapa indra pendengarannya, dapat ia lihat seorang pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya tengah berdiri beberapa langkah di hadapannya, mata beriris ungu milik pemuda itu menatapnya, tak lupa dengan senyum hangat di wajah pemuda tersebut.

"Kau menginap di sini Akira?" tanya Azuma seraya melangkah mendekati pemuda bernama Akira itu.

"Begitulah, lagian besok hari libur jadi tak ada masalah kalau aku menginap di sini." Jawab Akira.

"Dasar." Ucap Azuma pelan namun sebuah senyuman tak lepas dari wajahnya.

Keduanya melangkah ke ruang tengah bersama-sama, apartemen itu tidak terlalu luas dengan 3 ruang di dalamnya, ruang televisi atau biasa disebut ruang tengah, kamar dan dapur. Apartemen itupun memiliki dua toilet, di dapur dan di dalam kamar, sedangkan kamar mandi bergabung menjadi satu dengan toilet yang ada di kamar.

Azuma menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa, ia sandarkan punggungnya dan ia tengadahkan wajahnya ke atas, kedua iris hijau matanya ia sembunyikan di balik kelopaknya.

Akira hanya tersenyum melihat sikap temannya yang akrab ia panggil Ko-chan itu, pemuda yang seharusnya berusia lebih tua dari pada penampilannya tersebut terus melangkahkan kakinya melewati ruang tengah untuk menuju ke dapur, di ambilnya dua kaleng minuman soda dingin dari kulkas lalu kembali ia langkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah.

Azuma membuka kedua matanya saat merasakan beban tambahan di kedua pundaknya, ia tolehkan wajahnya ke samping untuk mendapati wajah Akira tengah tersenyum, sedangkan kedua lengan pemuda bersurai hitam itu tengah asik bertumpu pada pundaknya

"Untukmu." Ucap Akira membuat Azuma kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan untuk menemukan sebuah minuman kaleng yang ada di tangan Akira berada di hadapnnya.

Guru muda itu terkekeh pelan seraya meraih minuman tersebut "Terima kasih." Ucapnya.

Akira tersenyum lebar menanggapi ucapan temannya tersebut, ia angkat lengannya dari pundak Azuma lalu ia langkahkan kakinya memutari sofa untuk duduk tepat di sebelah pria berkaca mata itu.

"Kau kelihatan lelah sekali Ko-chan." Ucap Akira sebelum meneguk minumannya.

"Haa-aah…" Azuma menghela nafas lelah, kedua iris hijau miliknya menatap minuman kaleng yang tengah ia buka.

"Begitulah, bahkan sudah sore seperti ini hari masih tetap panas." Jawabnya seraya mengeluarkan keluhannya.

"Hahahaha…" sebuah tawa renyah dikeluarkan Akira saat mendengar jawaban temannya itu "Kau benci musim panas sih." Komentar pemuda itu.

"Aku bukan membencinya, hanya kurang menyukainya." Ralat Azuma seraya meletakkan kaleng minuman yang sudah ia tegak setengah itu.

"Sama saja tuh."

"Beda."

"Lalu, katakan padaku apa bedanya?"

"Benci sudah pasi tidak suka, sedangkan tidak suka belum tentu benci."

"Uh-Haa?" Akira menatap temannya bingung membuat Azuma tertawa.

"Kau lucu apabila berekspresi seperti itu Akira." Ucap Azuma seraya menarik pelan hidung mancung Akira.

"E-enak saja!" protes pemuda bersurai hitam itu, ia tepis tangan Azuma dari depan wajahnya membuat yang bersangkutan memperkeras tawanya.

"Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Azuma memulai topik pembicaraan baru.

"Seperti biasa, memberikan pelajaran lalu bermain bersama anak-anak." Jawab Akira.

"Kadang aku iri, rasanya lebih mudah menjadi guru SD daripada guru SMA."

"Tidak juga, terkadang kau akan kerepotan kalau anak-anak kecil itu berkelahi."

"Hm? Memangnya hal seperti itu pernah terjadi?"

"Beberapa kali, salah satunya tadi pagi."

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Awalnya ledek-ledekkan tapi kau tahu sendirilah bagaimana anak-anak, pipiku sampai menjadi sasaran mereka saat berusaha melerai." Jawab Akira seraya mendesah lelah, ia sandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa dan ia pejamkan kedua matanya sejenak, minuman yang tadi ada di genggamannya sudah ia letakkan di atas meja bersama minuman Azuma.

"Pipimu?"" ulang Azuma "Apa baik-baik saja?" tanyanya seraya membawa salah satu tangannya ke wajah Akira, beberapa helai hitam yang menutupi ia singkirkan dan setelahnya dapat ia lihat sebuah goresan di pipi itu.

"Yeah, hanya terkena kuku salah satu dari mereka yang panjang."

"Kurasa begitu." Gumam Azuma seraya melepaskan tangannya dari wajah pemuda bersurai hitam itu.

"Aku akan malu kalau pipiku lebam hanya karena anak SD Ko-chan."

Azuma tertawa mendengar perkataan temannya itu…

Keduanya terdiam, saling merasakan dan menikmati kehadiran satu sama lain dalam keheningan yang menyelimuti.

Azuma dan Akira adalah dua pemuda yang sudah bersahabat sejak mereka SMA, kedekatan keduanya terjadi begitu saja tanpa ada yang menduga. Azuma yang bersifat tenang dan dewasa itu entah mengapa merasa cocok dengan Akira yang berisik dan kekanakkan, mungkin karena sifat keduanya yang saling bertolak belakang itulah yang membuat mereka bisa akrab dan saling mengisi satu sama lain.

Azuma melirik sosok yang berada di sebelahnya, dapat ia lihat bahwa Akira tengah memejamkan kedua matanya seraya menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas, sedangkan kepalanya ia sandarkan pada punggung sofa tempat keduanya duduk kini.

Guru muda itu tersenyum melihat pemandangan tersebut, apalagi dengan cahaya kemerahan yang menimpanya dari matahari yang hendak terbenam, pemuda yang selalu berisik dan penuh semangat itu tampak begitu anggun dan menawan di mata Azuma Kouichi.

Akira membuka kedua matanya saat merasakan sesuatu menyentuh keningnya, kedua mata ungu miliknya langsung bertemu pandang dengan mata hijau milik seseorang yang kini tengah menyingkirkan helaian poni dari wajahnya.

"Ko-chan?" bisik pemuda bersurai hitam itu.

Azuma tak mengatakan apapun atas bisikan dari temannya tersebut, guru muda itu melepaskan kaca matanya dan meletakkannya begitu saja di atas meja dengan sebelah tangannya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua manik ungu yang telah membuatnya terpukau, sedangkan tangan satunya kini ia gunakan untuk menyisir surai hitam pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

Azuma terkekeh pelan di depan wajah sahabatnya yang tengah menampakkan ekspresi bingung itu, tangan yang sebelumnya menyisir surai hitam miliki Akira kini sudah berpindah ke belakang kepala pemuda itu, mendorongnya ke depan secara perlahan bersamaan dengan mendekatnya wajah Azuma hingga akhirnya membuat kedua bibir mereka bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman.

Akira bukan hanya sekedar sahabat bagi Azuma, pemuda itu sudah menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya, orang yang akan berbagi rasa bersamanya, selalu berada di sisinya tak perduli apa yang akan terjadi nanti, seseorang yang sudah ia labeli sebagai kekasihnya.

Ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama namun sanggup membuat Akira merona, terlihat jelas dari wajah pemuda itu yang memerah saat Azuma memberikan jarak antara dirinya dengan pemuda itu.

Akira mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, enggan menatap kedua iris hijau yang selalu memberikan tatapan lembut padanya itu, pemuda bersurai hitam yang biasanya berisik dan memiliki semangat lebih itu selalu tak berkutik apabila dihadapkan oleh sosok yang berada di hadapannya kini.

"Kau merona Akira." Bukan pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan yang terlontar dari mulut Azuma.

"Bo-bodoh! Ini karena sinar matahari terbenam!" elak Akira, pemuda itu semakin menolehkan wajahnya ke samping.

"Kalau begitu tatap aku." Tantang Azuma.

Akira tak memberikan respon apapun, ia yang biasanya aktif selalu menjadi pasif apabila dihadapkan oleh sosok Azuma yang seperti ini.

"Akira, tatap aku." Ulang Azuma lagi.

Dengan ragu pemuda bersurai hitam menolehkan wajahnya, kedua matanya dapat menangkap sebuah senyum hangat di wajah Azuma .

Keduanya masih duduk bersebelahan dengan posisi yang berhadapan, cahaya matahari yang tenggelam menjadi latar di balik punggung Akira, membuat suasana yang begitu pas bagi keduanya.

Guru muda yang memiliki surai abu-abu itu menyatukan keningnya dengan kening sang kekasih, membuat jarak keduanya begitu dekat hingga satu sama lainnya dapat merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Azuma pelan.

Akira terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengulum senyum di wajah manisnya…

"Aku tahu, dan kau juga pasti tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu."

"Katakan." Pinta Azuma, membuat pemuda bersurai hitam itu menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan mengatakan 1 kalimat yang hanya ditujukan untuk pria bersurai abu-abu di hadapannya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Koichi."

–TAMAT–


End file.
